


Uprising

by Dellessa



Series: 2015 Birthday Project [29]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>From Pheonix-<br/>Megatron was successful in his revolt<br/>orion was never prime<br/>pretty consort<br/>=3<br/>queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uprising

Orion was in the crowd as the Decepticon’s marched through the streets proclaiming their triumph. He cheered as loudly as the rest of the mechs gathered around him. He had hoped that Megatron would win over the Senate, but was not surprised when they had moved against him. He had wanted to be there. Wanted to see their face plates, and call them out for their crimes, but Megatron had cautioned against it. He wondered if the mech would forget about him now that he was in a place now that he was in power. His spark stilled at that. they had spent so many sols talking of the revolution that they had hoped for, speaking of hopes and dreams, but he wasn’t sure. As much as they had talked over the net they had only met a handful of times, and the former miner had never made a move on him....

Orion was far too shy to make the first move. 

He held his vents as Megatron moved closer, and to his shock the mech stopped. The crowd parted for him and he grabbed Optimus’ hand, pulling him into the street. “I was afraid you wouldn't be here.” 

Orion looked up at the mech, shock silencing his glossa, and then Megatron leaned in, catching Orion’s lips against his own. “Orion?” 

“M-Megatron? I---” 

“Shhh...come. We have much to discuss.” Megatron tucked Orion's hand into the crook of his arm, and they were on their way through the streets.

OoOoOoOo

Things happened so fast Orion did not know how to keep track of it all. He worked with Megatron to create the interim government. They set up a new council, and Megatron would take the new position of Lord High Protector. He had hoped to help as much as he could build the new government, but he was not sure he was doing enough. He felt awkward in the big crowd of Decepticons, the vast majority of which towered over him, leaving him feeling small and relatively useless in comparison. He still spent most of his time hidden in the stacks, and in the datastream. It felt...safe.

He was headed there when Megatron found him, “Orion! Have you been hiding from me? I never seem to be able to get you alone. We need to talk. I thought we could before, but you slipped away before I could.” 

Orion shifted nervously, and prepared himself to be let down easily. He just knew that Megatron would want to move on. To find someone more appropriate. Someone that could help him enforce the new laws and treaties. “I’m sorry. I just---” 

“Shhh....no. Let me speak. You keep rushing off. I’m beginning to think you don’t like my company.” 

“I love being with you,” Orion blurted out, and looked away, field flushing with embarrassment and regret.

“And I love being with you as well.” 

“But?” Orion asked, steeling himself.

“No buts. I love being with you. I would never have gotten this far without your faith in me, and I would like you to be my consort. I need a clever bot like you at my side.” 

Orion stared at him, not sure how to take what the other mech was saying. “You find me useful? There are a lot of mechs far more useful than I am.” 

“No. There really is not. And if there was...well I don’t love them.” 

“Oh.” Orion shifted, and wrung his hands together. “I love you too.” 

Megatron’s lips curled up, and offered his hand. Orion hesitated for a moment before placing his hand in Megatron’s much bigger one. “Is that a yes?” 

Orion could only nod, not trusting his vocalizer to speak.


End file.
